The invention relates to a level sensor for determining a fuel level in a fuel tank of a motor vehicle, with a support provided for fastening in the fuel tank, with a holding part connected to the support, with a mounting, which is arranged on the holding part, for a lever arm supporting a float, and with fastening means arranged on the holding part and the support. Furthermore, the invention relates to a kit for such a level sensor.
In the case of fuel tank level sensors known from practice, the support is fastened to a swirl pot prestressed against the base of the fuel tank. The holding part is latched to the support during installation. The problem exists in this case of keeping in stock, for differently shaped fuel tanks, different level sensors, in which, for example, the lever arm can be fitted to the left or to the right. This requires a high multiplicity of parts to be kept in stock for different level sensors.
The invention is based on the problem of designing a level sensor of the type mentioned at the beginning, in such a manner that it can be fitted with particularly few components in differently designed fuel tanks. Furthermore, the invention is based on the problem of providing a kit for such a level sensor, which kit can be used with as few components as possible in different fuel tanks.